A Shared Glove
by Domainless
Summary: Natsumi and Miyuki are Bokuto's star duo; their partnership a display of trusting friendship and professional unity to aspire to, but the foundation of their bond and their own ideals are beginning to change... This story is yuri  Miyuki x Natsumi .


**A Shared Glove.**

Author's Note: This story contains yuri. If you don't like it, please do not read it (because that would be silly). To the yuri fans, I want to deal with Miyuki and Natsumi's relationship realistically so there must also be mention of Nakajima and Tokairin. Sorry!

Disclaimer: If I owned Miyuki and Natsumi they would have been gayer than a rainbow. That said, their ambiguity and they themselves are property of Kōsuke Fujishima and Studio Deen.

* * *

><p>Tsujimoto Natsumi was a deep sleeper. To her, rock music was a lullaby and the blaring of the alarm each morning merely a bell in the distance. This is why it was a quite a surprise when, one February night, the soft sound of sniffling penetrated her dreams and roused her from sleep.<p>

At first the brunette had sat up and stared with half closed eyes into the darkness, wondering what had awoken her. Then the sound came again; an unmistakable small draw of breath to control a running nose.

_Crying?_

As the fog of sleep cleared slightly, only one thought came to her.

_Miyuki?_

Natsumi shivered as she pushed off her blankets, begrudgingly letting the cool air of late Winter wash over her skin. Neglecting her slippers in haste she passed down the darkened corridor and stood, feeling uncertain, in the open doorway of her friend's bedroom. For a long moment there was silence, as though the sound had been but a passing phantom. Then, a small sniffle.

"Miyuki?"

Her eyes having adjusted the darkness, Natsumi could see the outline of her friend sit up and wipe at her face with her hands.

"Natsumi?" She asked needlessly but with some alarm. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Kobayakawa Miyuki's voice was something very familiar to Natsumi. It was something she heard every day, all day; that was the consequence of living with a work partner. It was also how she could tell, by one word alone, how her friend was feeling.

"Mm," She confirmed, making her way to the beside. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"No, nothing. I'm sorry I woke you up."

The brunette knelt down beside the bed, the concern evident on her face was barely hidden by the dark. In all the time they had been partners, Natsumi could not remember Miyuki crying. It's what her more logically driven partner would call an 'anomaly'.

"Oi, what's wrong?" She pushed her hands against the bed and, like a child that didn't understand, adopted a concerned whine. "Miyuuuki?"

The response was a small laugh as her actions, then she sighed.

"Do you ever just get tired of...just being alone sometimes?"

There was silence for a moment.

"…Did something happen with Nakajima-kun?" Natsumi asked, suddenly feeling a desire to roll up her sleeves and storm out to find the oafish man in question.

"No. Nothing happened."

_That's probably the problem though, huh? _

Although Nakajima Ken was by all accounts a good man, he was just plain stupid when it came to matters of the heart. This would, entirely unintentionally and mostly obliviously to him, cause others pain.

Natsumi huffed, stood and crossed her arms high over her chest.

"Natsumi?" Miyuki asked uncertainly.

"Move over."

"Huh?"

"Move over!" Natsumi demanded again quietly.

Miyuki paused for a moment before shuffled to the other side of her single sized mattress.

"It's cold over here Natsumi," Miyuki said, mourning the loss of her established warmth.

"I know."

And with that she lifted the blankets over the now vacant side and slipped into bed.

"Face the other way." Natsumi requested.

"Natsumi?" Miyuki questioned, her voice holding more than a tinge of surprise.

"It won't work unless you face that way."

Miyuki sighed and turned over, not having the energy to protest any further. It had been a long day for her both professionally and personally. One lost cat, one drunk driver, nine parking tickets and four speeding violations. Oh, and Nakajima-kun's acceptance of both her own and several other's Valentine's day chocolates with the same awkward blush and rambled thanks.

"I'm okay, to—N-Natsumi, what are you doing?" A blush erupted on her face as she felt warmth press against her body from behind. And arm snaked around her waist, holding her closely.

"Tonight I am Nakajima-kun!" She announced in an adopted gruff tone.

"W-What?"

"Just kidding." Miyuki could feel the rumble of laughter against her body.

"Just for tonight." Natsumi whispered, her lips close enough for Miyuki to feel the warmth of the words caress her ear. "You don't need to be alone."

Unexpected tears stung Miyuki's eyes, and she felt the heat of her face begin to rise.

Even though there was no way she could have imagined the strong but slender arm around her, nor the soft warmth pressed against her, belonging to any man; Kobayakawa Miyuki slept peacefully for the rest of the night.


End file.
